Dragon Riders: MiscountMeet the King
by DancingAndTheDreaming
Summary: Hey guys, I read the review form the first story an de I believe I fixed it this time. I took your advice and looked over some other great fanfics by people who've been doing this way longer. As for the Snotlout question, I don't entirely understand what you're askkng so if you would say it again about what you don't like or confuses you about him in my story. Thank you!


(One Day Later)

In the time Hiccup had given the others riders to prepare for the attack on Drago's fleet, they had been able to train only six Changewings for the job. "I guess Toothless and I will make the run for the final pillar." Said Hiccup when he realized they'd fallen short on the needed amount of Changewings. "Gather round gang," Hiccup gestured to Valka and his friends. Snoutlout was still off supposedly collecting Nightmare gel for the raid but Hiccup continued on with the meeting. "Alright then." Hiccup rolled open a map he had made from Astrid's description of the ice sheets over the hidden fleet and the pillars that held them up. "Each rider will escort a Changewing to their position just outside the ice sheet. From there the Changewings will carry their Nightmare gel containers to the pillar we trained them to go to. When they get there, they'll melt through the outer ice of their pillar using their acid. After this, they'll insert the Monstrous Nightmare gel into the center of the pillar and then spit their acid towards the bucket hopefully causing the pillars to break and collapse the ice sheet on top of Drago's fleet and then we can all go home. Any questions?" An loud voice from behind them did apparently, "Just one, how many buckets Nightmare gel did you want again?" Hiccup turned, seeing where this was going, "Seven, I said seven! In fact." Hiccup said getting a little frustrated, "You even WINKED at me and said seven! How many did you get Snoutlout?" Snoutlout walked up to the group with Hookfang carrying the buckets. Snoutlout snorted, "Six, I heard you only trained six Changewings so I think you, Mr. Pride of Berk, *pause* miscounted." Hiccup turned and looked at Snoutlout dumbfounded. "Snoutlout." He said slowly. "Did it ever occur to you that there are still the same amount of pillars no matter what?" Snoutlout snorted again, "Hiccup, Hiccup. I know how math works, it goes." Snoutlout began counting on his fingers then stopped, scratched his head and looked at Hiccup with realization in his face, with his eyes half closed and mouth drawn. "I don't like you." Snotlout said quickly and sullenly and then he trudged past Hiccup to make the final preparations with the barrels. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, "Could you go keep an eye on him? I don't want anything else to happen." Fishlegs nodded, "Sure Hiccup!" and walked off. Valka leaned in close to Hiccup's ear, "Is the first one Spitelout's?" Hiccup sighed, "Who else could it be?" Then he finished explaining the plan to the rest of the gang.

An hour before the gang was set to leave, Valka gathered the riders together, gestured for them to follow her and ran down a tunnel without a noise. Hiccup shrugged, "Come on gang, she has lived here for twenty years." He ran down the tunnel after her and the other riders followed suit. The tunnel ran to an opening even larger than the previous. It was a cavern with an obviously large amount of geothermal vents due to the lush vegetation that covered the walls and floors of this paradise. In the center of the cavern however was a a large pool of geothermal water, really more of a lake actually. Valka was standing at the edge of this lake on a cliff overlooking the largest dragon Hiccup had ever. It was even larger than the Shellfire from Viggo's undersea boat. From its two giant pearly white tusks to its finned tail this beast was a magnificent creature of creation. "This," Valka said, "Is the king of dragons Hiccup, possibly the last of its kind!" The King turned and breathed a small breath on Hiccup, leaving snow on his hair. Hiccup laughed and brushed it off as he watched the magnificent creature. The gang watched from behind, completely dumbfounded. Hiccup turned to the gang, new determination surging through him like a wave. "This dragon." He orated, "Represents all we fight for, this dragon and all our dragons. He paused. This, this is what we'll fight for. This is what we'll take down Drago for." He turned sharply around and walked with purpose towards where their dragons were. "Suit up." He said, "We leave in a half hour."

About a half hour later, the gang and their Changewing wingmen were preparing to take off for the attack on Drago's fleet in a triangle formation. Fishlegs had secured the Nighmare gel barrels to the Changewings stomachs with rope just tight enough to keep the barrels attached. "Changewings have sensitive stomachs because of their acid spitting." Fishlegs had said. Toothless and Hiccup didn't have a wingman or a Changewing due to the circumstances and were at the front of the formation. "Everybody good with the plan?" Hiccup called to the group. "You bet Hiccup!" Said Fishlegs from the back. "I with you babe." Said Astrid from right behind him. "Meh. Let's get on with it." Signed Snotlout still a little sore over his counting problem. "Hey! Up in front!" Yelled Tuffnut. Hiccup sighed, "Are you two ready?" "Pretty much." Said Ruffnut "I have just one question mi amigo." Said Tuffnut, "Why do you get to lead the formation?" Hiccup sighed again, "Okay, now that all the IMPORTANT questions are figured out, let's go!" Toothless leaped into the air and the other riders took off after him. The riders flew off towards Drago's fleet just as darkness began to fall...

Back on Berk...

Stoick stood at the harbor of Berk, he could still smell the fire from Gobber's smithing as he had prepared the weapons of Berk. Stoick crossed his arms and walked towards his boat full of warriors next to Gobber and set sail with the sea full of ships, from the harbor to the far seastack. "Set a course for the Northlands, Gobber." He said with a grim smile on his face and even grimmer war axe in his hands. "We're taking the fight to Drago."


End file.
